Reunion
by bant
Summary: There are strange forces at work in the old forest, can the fellowship stop them?
1. 1 A gellam

I have been meaning to write a lord of the rings story for a long time now. This is about le-enolas and the hobbits. Le-enolas is Legolas's sister. I made her up and no stealing. There will be most of the fellowship except for Frodo. Tobiano is a hierarchy of shadowfax and is a unicorn. It's my story I can have unicorns in it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin and Merry rode along the path in the forest. They had set down the law that no hobbit was to cut wood from the forest making it a brighter place to ride. Lately there had been a disturbance, the forest had been tensed. It was waiting for something. Merry was upon his horse Jewel and Pippin on none other than socks. ~A/N: All credit for the names go to lindelea1~ The Hobbits were riding out to see Sam. It had been a while.  
  
They were out on no matter of visitations now; they were there on business. Sam as mayor had reported trees being cut. Nonetheless a farmer reported a brutal slaughter of livestock at the edge of his field. His cows were taken and only a few skeletons remained. The forest was no doubt on edge, though the hobbits seemed to pass easier than most.  
  
Merry and pippin finally came to the edge of the town. The view never ceased to take their breath away. Today was no acceptation. The little farms gave colour to the fields though it was dominantly a lush green. There were cozy little homes embedded into the hills. Then in all its glory stood the hall of where the center of town was. The market place scurried with business nearby.  
  
Merry and Pippin rode down to the great hall where mayor Gamgee awaited them. Merry and Pippin raced over and as they passed a few people stopped to tip their hats and wave them on. They quickly reached the stable behind the hall where eager stable boys waited to take their mounts. Merry and Pippin handed them off hesitantly and left for the meeting with Sam in the hall.  
  
As they eagerly rushed in they saw Sam sitting, lost in thought. He was smoking a bit of pipe weed. He was very still and looked almost troubled in thought. If you looked closely you could see the burden of the war upon him. Tough he hid it in speech he left it blatantly open now. As a boy announced their presence Sam snapped up and smiled. They all hugged warmly in greeting.  
  
'So what's this I hear about the trees'? Merry started off.  
  
'The terrible forces in the forest have cut them down' Sam answered.  
  
'Well Sam it has been terribly long since I have heard your voice so lets sit for merriment before we move to serious businesses. ' Pippin cut in.  
  
It had been long since they had met. The rest of the fellowship had been too lost in businesses to reunite. Many had lost almost all communication. Some only communicated through messengers. That is how Merry and Pippin became good friends with Legolas's sister. They knew a lot about le-enolas now. So much she would run out of her tales and tell of Legolas's childhood antics. Even with Pippins wild imagination he sometimes had trouble trying to imagine Legolas doing some silly things.  
  
Merry and Pippins stay went by uneventfully to say the least. No more attack sights were reported. Merry and Pippin deemed it safe to travel back to tookburough. Sam agreed to come with them to visit for a bit. He put his eldest son in charge with the orders to report any sightings to him immediately. So we in depthly continue our tale on the ride home.  
  
Sam, Merry and Pippin chatted gaily about darker times. Times when it was dangerous to even be riding like this. A time when they dare go out as foolish Hobbits seeking adventure. The time, of the ring. At that moment a shadow passed over them. They all stopped in fear, though the forest seemed calmed around them. Then a tall figure appeared out of shadows before them. They all thought a ruffian until they saw a horn on the horse.  
  
'How are you my friends' the figure said with a laugh.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Sam breathed a sigh of relief at who it was.  
  
'You could have given us old hobbits all heart attacks!' Merry exclaimed. Sam who did not le-enolas as the others exchanged a few polite words. That's when Tobiano decided to speak  
  
'You're going to give this old unicorn a heart attack for slowing his heart to much standing and talking' He impatiently stomped.  
  
'Please forgive him; you know how awful his temper is.'  
  
'Its not bad, you just move to slow for an immortal!' Le-enolas rolled her eyes and slipped off Tobiano.  
  
'Go run, I shall walk' 'Good riddance!' Tobiano replied and ran off.  
  
' So how did you know to come in our time of need' Pippin asked.  
  
'I got it, as you may say, straight out of the horses mouth. I have taken the liberty of informing strider, mirthrandir and my brother with Gimli. They will be here in a few days'  
  
'Great!' Pippin exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As always please review! Tell me if you want me to continue this or delete it! 


	2. Story time!

Here goes nothing! I am going to kill the robot and paper clip now so see you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Le-enolas walked along side of the mounted hobbits, she could easily keep up to the little ponies. Everything about her reflected her brother. She did not wear the dresses normally worn by the female Elvin folk or any female folk for that matter. They could have been twins for they had very few differences. Only the required ones. If you had known them for long you could have said Le-enolas has the softer features but that is for close friends to decide. Last we left off at the wee Hobbits joking about their poor old hearts.  
  
"You think you are old, how do you guess what my age is!"  
  
"You're of the immortals though" Pippin supplied  
  
"It wouldn't make too much of a difference"  
  
"Oh come on you're only a few thousand years older than us!" Merry said.  
  
"Yes only a few. Still a teenager by my folk and a tween by yours. If you follow by age I would be under a head of stone by you're people."  
  
"So how long before Strider get here?" Sam asked  
  
"Probably 3 days"  
  
"3 days!"  
  
"That is about the time I ran away from all of the adults"  
  
"You ran away!" Pippin laughed  
  
"Yes actually, I do that quite often. My father refuses to believe I am his daughter. I have never lived in the palace since the day I burned all of my dresses!" Merry and Pippin had quite a laugh at this. They knew of how her father acted. Around him she would never call him father though. Sam seemed a little distraught they only had 3 days to prepare for the king to come.  
  
By nightfall they reached tookburough. Le-enolas was greeted warmly and offered a room, which as usual she declined. Sam took over and told them they would soon have the party of the ring over and rooms were needed. So the Hobbits got their biggest rooms prepared with the finest silks and other things. They spent time running around and preparing until late. Mostly about the foods they would cook! They had everything planned out within the hour. Le-enolas helped as much as they would allow. In the end she ended up playing with the hobbit children. They were all begging for a story soon.  
  
"What would you like it to be about?"  
  
"Legolas!" They shouted. They knew she would always tell a funny one about Legolas.  
  
"Okay, well a long time ago when Legolas was little, as little as a hobbit child, he loved to play the pretending game. One day he was pretending he was squirrel, He found the biggest tree in the palace. He loved to climb the tree, but was forbidden to climb too high. So Mr. Legolas squirrel climbed to the lower branches. He was content playing there, until he saw an acorn. It was only a little bit higher up. He thought he would be safe there. Then he saw a whole bunch of acorns. He went to gather them just a little higher up. Well, he didn't realize how high he was climbing. He climbed so high the tower of Saruman would have seemed smaller!"  
  
"Oilephants too?" One brave boy asked  
  
"Oilephants looked so small from up there you would have thought them ants! So he climbed higher and higher until he realized he was at the top of the tree. He just happened to look down and when you are high up you never want to look down! He gathered up all the courage he could and started to climb down. Right about then a real squirrel came and started to chatter! E frightened poor Legolas so much he fell! Down and down he fell and right as he was about to crash in to the ground *SWOOSH * (A couple of gasps sounded) Father caught him! It seems father was watching him from the study and as he got too high he went to call him back. Legolas was so high though he couldn't hear his name being called. So he was saved! He did get into trouble for climbing too high, but other than that he was just fine"  
  
A few chuckles were heard from the back of the group. Merry and Pippin had come around the middle of the story.  
  
"A tree higher than Sarumans tower, aye?" Merry asked  
  
"Yes it was"  
  
"It must have been a big tree," Pippin added  
  
'Oh it was!" One of the hobbit children said. He and his friends continued to tell the tale to Merry and Pippin and later that night to any adults who would listen. The only thing Le-enolas feared from story telling was how her brother would react.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was that one? I had a lot of fun writing that! It was good for me. I am going to sleep now!  
  
Ice Lynx: I am glad it was okay and maybe now you can judge if you like it? Thank you!  
  
Scrawler: This basically has nothing to do with LOTR except the fellowship and a few references. Hope you like it!  
  
Please review! 


	3. A lot of action!

I am going to start working on making 9page chapter; it will take a while to update.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last we heard, le-enolas was contemplating the decision of telling the story. Whether it was good or bad. Technically she was going to die. So what to do except expectantly await Legolas's return, with the nice Dwarf Gimli! So that is exactly what she did. They had 1 more day to prepare. Not to mention 2 more days of story telling passed. The Hobbits were dragging Le-enolas to the hall to ' give her a gift'. She had a sneaking suspicion this had something to do with Merry and Pippin, Mostly Merry though. So they dragged her through the hall. When they got there Le-enolas was indeed surprised.  
  
The Hobbits led her to a beautiful dress. Right then she froze up and stopped speaking. She nodded or shook her head but nothing more. The Hobbits had her try it on and did her hair nicely but you couldn't read an emotion on her. She had created a barrier around her that none had been known to pass. As hard as they tried they couldn't get her to talk. She did everything the Hobbits asked of her but all without speaking. They detained her there that night too. The Hobbits then brought her out and prepared her for the coming of the king.  
  
1 day later!  
  
It was early morning, the wee hours when most Hobbits wouldn't dream of waking. Yet Tookburough was scurrying with life! Obviously the Hobbits had woken up Le-enolas early too so they could get her ready. She was still protecting herself with that barrier. So around noon all of the Hobbits were prim and proper. They had set up watches all along the bridge. They had the greeting party out with Sam, Merry and Pippin waiting in front of the hall. They had dragged Le-enolas up but she didn't seem the same. She was standing straight with the usual grace of elves but she was changed.  
  
All of the sudden she leaned forward slightly and spoke quietly.  
  
"They are coming"  
  
Was all she said.  
  
"Really, how can you tell?" Pippin said. Then Merry smacked him.  
  
"She an elf you idiot" He told Pippin. Pippin had a look on his face an equivalent to 'oh yeah'. Sure enough about 30 minutes later you could see little figures in the distance, black dots really. They were coming down the narrow dirt road. In about another half hour they had reached the bridge into the town. As they entered the Hobbits let up a cheer. They kept on walking to Merry, Pippin and Sam. Finally they reached the town hall and stopped in front of them. They did not need words they exchanged a silent greeting with a grievance from frodos passage. Legolas then spoke.  
  
"My sister had run, I assume to alert you, have you seen her?"  
  
Le-enolas then spoke from her position.  
  
"Legolas, she has been standing before you though you're eyes be untrained to see it"  
  
"But, Do my eyes deceive me?"  
  
"No Legolas, You're sister is actually wearing a dress" Aragorn spoke sounding impressed. Legolas was smiling for an instant before he gave warning.  
  
"I think maybe, you should run to change then for one of your . friends has joined us in your absence"  
  
"Dare I ask?"  
  
Suddenly from behind Legolas, the most arrogant obnoxious self-abiding elf stepped out. If you had watched closely you would have seen Le-enolas twitch ever so slightly in annoyance. It was Tiran. He was supposedly Le- enolas's betrothed. (A/N: Tiran is elfish for I watch) But if Le-enolas had anything to do with it, he would be dead.  
  
"Legolas can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Yes you may"  
  
Le-enolas leaned over and quietly whispered in Legolas's ear. He just nodded. Then she continued on talking with the others. Tiran decided to join in. Somehow he figured he was an equivalent of the fellowship. He thought of himself as the king of Mirkwood. He did not like Legolas either for that very purpose. He was a tall blond, jerk. He really looked ugly but in his opinion, was beautiful.  
  
He just jumped in to the conversations and made himself a hero. The fellowship did not like him as I have mentioned. They hated him so much Aragorn had offered Le-enolas a place to stay in Gondor to escape the arranged marriage.  
  
"Le-enolas you are looking particularly good mellomin"  
  
"Gimli I have not seen you since the royal ceremony!"  
  
"Le-enolas dear, do not ignore me"  
  
"Aragorn I am being pressed to consider your offer and how is Arwen?"  
  
"Le-enolas!" It was then Legolas had to give him a look that immediately centered him and caused him to back down. Le-enolas breathed a sigh of relief. Legolas knew how awful arranged marriages could be. That is another reason why le-enolas had broken away from the palace. A few others were the rule that no lady should talk back in a court. You know what types of things they had to go trough. Unfortunately even if she had run away and branched off the arranged marriage had not been abolished because if they married, the king would get the land that came with Tiran simply because of blood relations. This did not sit well with Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and le- enolas. They all looked out for each other. Even Gandalf was slightly stirred at the selfishness of the king. But king Thanduril would not have his daughter running forever. At first he sent out scouts but soon realized she had help in many places. He made her a messenger and whenever she was around, would pester her with reasoning. Now though is a time to celebrate the coming of the Fellowship!  
  
The fellowship was led up to the great hall to eat breakfast with all of the hobbits and small talk was made. They laughed and had a great time. Tiran tried to put himself everywhere. He soon realized the Hobbits were good judges of character. He then decided to remove himself from the hobbits. He pestered the Fellowship to the breaking point. The Hobbits were smarter though and quickly learned how to keep him busy. After breakfast several Hobbit children came up to Legolas. Merry and Pippin started to chuckle a bit. The kids started in on him.  
  
"Are you Legolas?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you remember when you were a squirrel?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Stuck in a tree"  
  
"The fish too"  
  
"And the spiders!"  
  
The kids kept going and Legolas seemed more and more confused. Then a look of realization came across his face and he started to look around.  
  
"Le-enolas. Would you please step over here for a moment?"  
  
"Oh, Legolas I just remembered I forgot something!" With that she walked quickly out of the hall. Aragorn seemed to realize too and Gimli sat for a moment.  
  
"Forgot to remember?" He mumbled after a moment. "Oh yes!" He said. He found his travelers bag against the wall and pulled out a letter. Then he sat back down. A few moments later when Le-enolas came back to he hall dressed normally Gimli handed her the letter.  
  
"Its from Gingie" Was all he said. Gingie was his wife. It just so happened she and Le-enolas were friends. So Le-enolas sat down and opened the letter.  
  
To:Le-enolas mellonomim or something  
  
I haven't seen you in so long! I will just have to catch Gimli before he leaves! If you get this from him, I was successful. You have me writing long words now you crazy elves! Your Elvin mind will never cease to amaze me! Well, I think it is only proper for you to come visit me soon! Knowing elves I would say I would see you in about 3 years.  
  
Anyways please visit soon! I am sure will not get this until 5 days after Gimli's arrival (you know how forgetful he is) but try to write back. I am sure the creepy things in the forest will leave soon but good luck. Oh and I have sent Raven on her way. She will find you. I told you she was too big to keep in our stable. She terrified 3 of the stable boys and they did not calm until I told them she was an elfish horse!  
  
I will have to end this soon so good luck and come here soon! You know the place, old smaugs mountain! If you do not know the way from the Shire, take one of Bilbos old maps! I quite think I am rambling now.  
  
Good-Bye or manries or something  
  
Gingie  
  
Le-enolas read the letter and could not help but laugh at her poor elfish. But how did she forget, when she folded it up and put it back she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Le-enolas, these dear Hobbit children could not help but tell me you have told them stories"  
  
"Oh yes"  
  
"About me"  
  
"Really? I cannot quite remember"  
  
"I think you remember just fine"  
  
"No not really"  
  
"You are in big trouble now"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That was not at all nice"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Then Tiran stepped in and ruined their little game.  
  
"Le-enolas, was he bothering you? I will protect you!"  
  
"Why do you ruin everything?" Le-enolas said getting up and walking away to the out of doors. Legolas just glared at him and turned away. So the fellowship continued to talk to merry, pippin and Sam. They eventually got down to business. The problem with the trees. Yes something was defiantly wrong. That was not the problem though, what to do about it was. They had to scout out and find the problem. They summoned Le-enolas back.  
  
"We must scout through the forest." Aragorn said  
  
"Good, we have established this" Le-enolas responded  
  
"We can tell you are a teenager"  
  
"Great job"  
  
"You have to stay here and guard the hobbits incase we scare whatever it is, over here"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me. Lets go"  
  
So they left her there and started to get ready to go into the forest. Tiran ran up as they were leaving.  
  
"Okay I am ready to go"  
  
"No" Aragorn said  
  
"No what?"  
  
"You are not coming"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Because last time we took you, you were so loud we couldn't find anything. Good day"  
  
"And if I hear anything has happened to my sister, you will pay dearly" Legolas added. So they left a creepy, furious looking elf standing there. 'The point was to stop you from them' He thought. 'Well I guess you will pay dearly Legolas'. With that he got ready for the attack.  
  
Le-enolas was bored. She could not contain the excitement she had for going into the forest. She loved every minute of it! But no, She knew it was her overprotective brother who had convinced them she was still a girl. She only liked the whole overprotective thing sometimes.  
  
So she waited till they came back and she could tease her brother, maybe Aragorn too. Definitely Gimli.  
  
ANYWAYS  
  
Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf crept quietly through the forest. They were tracking what they believed to be a band of orc's. From the large, grimy footprints they could pretty much tell it was Orc's they were after. The forest seemed to be overrun with them in some places and non-existent in others. It was all very confusing because they led so many places. They tracked through the thick forest and heavy underbrush all day. The sun was setting and the fellowship started to head homeward. Then in the distance they saw a band of light. As they approached they could see it was several fires set together in a camp. They started to discuss plans.  
  
"We can attack them by he darkness of night." Gimli suggested.  
  
"No there are too many" Aragorn countered.  
  
"We would be able to take them at night" Legolas argued on Gimli's side.  
  
"I think we could Aragorn" Gandalf said.  
  
"Alright, we attack soon" Aragorn sighed defeated.  
  
So soon as darkness fell, the fellowship melted into the underbrush. They soon were ready to attack. First Legolas sent a volley of arrows into them. All of the sudden more poured into the camp from apparently nowhere. A group of them fled the scene. Not very eager to be killed. The fellowship fought until every last Orc was down. The only ones alive were the ones that fled the camp. The fellowship surged forward eager to find them.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Le-enolas was still bored. She sat playing with an arrow for a while. Balancing it on her finger, flipping it catching it. Balance, flip, and catch. Then a small noise fell onto her ears. It got louder and louder. Until she could clearly hear the Orc cries. She warned the hobbit troops but they were too scared. She strung her bow, lifted it up and shot it towards the loudest cry. Sure enough, the Orc fell. She restrung her bow and quickly shot. Never missing. She repeated it many times until she was out of arrows. She then turned to her sword drawing it and going. She never stopped, until a huge Orc took her head on. Most of them were dead but a good 15 were left standing. Le-enolas had a disadvantage against this Orc, and he knew it. He soon used brute strength to knock the already heavy sword from her aching grasp and twisted her arm behind her.  
  
"Very good" A familiar voice said from behind her. "Lets retreat!" It then ordered.  
  
"Tiran?"  
  
"Whom else would it be my lovely wife?"  
  
"I am not your wife, nor will I ever be"  
  
"That's what you think"  
  
"That is what I know"  
  
He just chuckled a bit at this.  
  
"Take her," He said. The Orc hoisted her up on his back and just the stanch would have knocked a fully healthy warrior out. It did the same to Le- enolas.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The fellowship reached Took borough quickly. When they got there all that was left was dead Orcs. Arrows were scattered about and Legolas quickly gathered as many as he could.  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked the Hobbit captain.  
  
"The Orcs attacked us, we had little defense. The Elf saved most of us. None died and few were injured."  
  
"And my sister?" Legolas asked.  
  
"She was taken"  
  
"By whom!"  
  
"An Orc and some cloaked figure"  
  
Legolas knew who it was immediately.  
  
"He will pay for this!" "Tiran?" Aragorn confirmed. Legolas nodded. "We must get tracking right away!" Aragorn said. "Get me your best trackers and send them here in 1 hour"  
  
"Yes sir" The hobbit said and scurried off.  
  
1 hour later  
  
A group of Hobbits were assembled before Aragorn. They went to pass through the forest and were about to leave. The minute Aragorn stepped foot into the forest, a branch fell before him. Stopping him.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned. He listened for a moment ad turned to Aragorn.  
  
"They want to know what right of passage we have"  
  
"Tell them we are friends"  
  
"You can tell them too"  
  
"Ill do it" Pippin volunteered.  
  
"It's a bit scary the first time." He cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Friends in the forest, we are not here to cut your branched nor fell your boughs. Our friend was taken in here with a group of Orcs. We come in search of her, an elf. You probably would have known her for she comes through here many times a season. We only want passage through and any Aid you can give us. Thank you"  
  
The forests mood lightened a little and a path suddenly came in to view. The trees started to groan and speak in their own language. Aragorn looked at Legolas again.  
  
"They know she is my sister. They will give us a path to the Orcs. They are trying to trick them now but the Orcs are swift."  
  
"Lets go" Aragorn said and they flew down the path.  
  
Many hours later.  
  
The forest grew thick and many times the Hobbits got stuck. Gimli was having a hard time not using his axe.  
  
"Dratted trees" He kept muttering. They finally came to the brilliant conclusion Gimli doesn't like trees. After they passed another thick wall of branches it became a little clearer. Suddenly an Ent came into view. Now it is disturbing to see ant Ent at any time. But to see this one show up was particularly disturbing. It was pretty quick for an Ent.  
  
"Word of your troubles were sent fast and I was sent here to assist you. My name is Leafroot"  
  
"Who has sent you?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
"Treebeard"  
  
'You must give him my consent when this is over" Gandalf said.  
  
"It wont be over quickly so I suggest we go find your elf."  
  
"That would be most wise"  
  
So they headed out now with directions from the Ent and a vial full of potion. They did not know what it was for but the Ent said use it in bad situations. They headed off again. They did not reach the forest end quickly for it takes many days. They had to stop for the hobbits to rest for they were not used to such travels. They had to thin out the proportions and the hobbits did not like this at all. They tried to eat more but Merry and Pippin understood the consequences of eat now, think about it later. So they stopped them.  
  
They woke up early the next morning and quickly prepared themselves. Breakfast was made quickly with not many things and they continued. They had to stop for luncheon because the hobbits were 'dying' apparently. Merry, Pippin and Sam could survive only 2 meals a day but it is a hard transition to make. The hobbits that were with them were slowing them down a lot. Aragorn and Legolas did not know what to do, and then Gandalf suggested sending them back. So they did. They sent them back with a small food supply and wished them best of luck.  
  
The rest of the fellowship went on. Sam was a bit disappointed he could not cook but quickly got over it. They were covering much more ground now and it was looking pretty good for them. Until that one fateful day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So ho was that. And a cliffhenger, wow. Very cool. Anyways I got this done rather quickly so here you go!  
  
Firemaiden2: I did listen to yer advice! It is truly amazing. Of course you like her. And I LIKE LEGOLAS! GRRRRRRR! He is not girly! I swear! I am going to leave you in Peru if you don't stop! GRRRRRRRR! Yes Cate and I are going to come rescue you soon so be ready. 10 more months!  
  
Anyways. Its long, its good buh-bye! 


	4. a new arival

Okay mi next 9 page chapter! This one will be particularly angsty. Thank you though. I believe this is my best story even though no one will review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fellowship was searching through the forest, following, ever following. Through the underbrush and scrubs. They never stopped. They were busy the food was running low and they had several small cuts and bruises. They were tired. The hobbits convinced them to stop for 1 day. Just one day. One day of watching an elf pace a 2-foot hole in the ground. The fellowship did get more rest that day though and were much better off the next.  
  
MEANWHILE, in the far away forest. The Orcs stopped to make a camp.  
  
The Orcs had been running all day. The one we focus on had been carrying a burden on his shoulders. They decided to stop for the night. They would be fine. They had lost the fellowship days ago. The Orc reached the spot where they called a halt and threw the elf he was carrying to the ground. It did not bother him, she was unconscious. Tiran had different feelings though. He had thought to treat her with kindness, to the Orcs. He poured a bunch of water on her. She coughed some up and rolled over to her side, looks of pain shooting across her face.  
  
"Good morning" Tiran said. Le-enolas just coughed a bit and sat up. Her head was spinning. She started to look around and come to her senses a bit.  
  
"Where. Where is here?"  
  
"Very well put. We are in a forest, running from your brother and his friends"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, he is a good for nothing, annoying, arrogant jerk!"  
  
"HE IS NOT! You describe yourself in my brothers' place. He is caring and kind!"  
  
Tiran came over and smacked her across the face. She let out a whimper of pain.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me as an equal again!"  
  
"No. I am above your power!"  
  
"You, milady are under me and you will always be! Never speak to me like that again! You are my servant, nothing more"  
  
"I will never serve you! Even on my deathbed I will never be below you!" Le- enolas was still tied up at the hands and feet. Tiran leaned down grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Le-enolas struggled but could do nothing. "That, was a warning"  
  
She let her self be pushed around by the Orcs. She let them hit her, prepared herself for it. Though she would not cry out again. Even in horrendous pain, she would not suffer humiliation. Her father was good for something. Legolas adopted their mothers' calm, but when pushed Le-enolas had her fathers temper. That was an unbeatable force. Then she felt the shame. Her failure. Her brother would travel to far places to destroy all evil, and she could not escape from Orcs. He could fight impossible battles and win. Again she could do nothing. She had been the failure from the start. She would remain a failure.  
  
The Orcs milled about the small camp doing various things. She remained eyes down oblivious to everything. An Orc dragged her to a tree and tied her. She did nothing. Maybe, it was time to give up. Elves die of steel or fire, or die of a broken heart. Loosing the will to live, of a broken heart. Basically the same. She decided she would not allow the burden to her brother. She would live for him, and Aragorn. Her best friends. Gimli, the new friend too. That she resolved would be why. Then she remembered the lore of the ring. The one that made her think of her brother, her friends and the hope they brought.  
  
3 rings for the Elvin kings under the sky,  
  
7 for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone,  
  
9 for the mortal men doomed to die  
  
1 for the dark lord on his dark throne  
  
1 ring to rule  
  
1 ring to find them,  
  
One ring to bring them all  
  
"And in the darkness, bind them" She whispered. It always made her think of that triumph. It made every one else shudder. They did not like to remember the pain. They only liked to party to commemorate Frodo. In the wrong way. Most people could see it was just for the party and for sake of getting drunk they came to the ceremony. Not many people respected the past anymore. So many things were wrong with this world. All good things were leaving, all hopes dying. Sobers' came in few.  
  
Those were the least of her worries now. Tiran came back. He watched her silently for a few minutes.  
  
"As you can see I am not that bad of a kisser" Le-enolas ignored him.  
  
"Oh, still hurt and crying over that last kiss?" This angered Le-enolas even more.  
  
"No answering to the likes of me? Well, what's that name your brother always calls you? Len?" He could see he hit a nerve this time. But Le- enolas calmed a second later, going in to neutral. She would not listen to him. No matter what he did. She would zone out a bit. Finally he gave up. Walking away but calling an Orc to guard her. The Orc stood for a while. Then, surprisingly enough, the Orc talked to her.  
  
"Your brother, he is coming"  
  
"I know," She said icily.  
  
"We are not telling him"  
  
"Who? Tiran?"  
  
"Yes our master. None of us have faith with him. I alone do not mind the elves. But he, he is evil."  
  
"You did not mind working for saruman"  
  
"He cursed us. We too have feelings, yet his words poisoned our minds. I have pity on you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He intends to kill you"  
  
"Tiran?"  
  
"Who else. It is not long before he realizes they are catching up"  
  
Le-enolas fell quiet and started thinking. This Orc who supposedly was a nasty vile creature was warning her. Maybe the stories were true? Saruman did take over people's minds. Her brother had said his voice fills every corner of your mind. Maybe that was all true. She did not know, She made up her mind that it was true and tonight was the night to escape.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
The fellowship was going again. They were hurrying. Running and never stopping. They had to stop now and again to let Gimli and the hobbits rest. Sam was not too keen on rescuing her since he did not know her. Legolas did not often send her to Sam as Merry and Pippin. They would constantly visit and Le-enolas had taken to them. Merry and Pippin were hardly split apart. Now though, it seemed they would not see each other again.  
  
Suddenly from beside the fellowship there was a rustling in the bushes. They all stopped and drew their weapons. Then Legolas lowered his bow. He saw, it was Raven. The giant black horse stepped out. She was huge with white-feathered stockings. She had a blaze down her face. They could see the muscles she held and none would oppose her. Legolas trod up to her and pat her neck, whispering something in elfish.  
  
Then the giant seemed to be rejuvenated. She whinnied a bit. Legolas stepped off to the side and let the giant have her room. She steeped up to Aragorn like a queen in need of respect. Aragorn bowed his head to her and she seemed to accept this.  
  
"She can lead us to my sister" Legolas said  
  
"Are you sure, we cannot waste any time" Aragorn countered  
  
"I know it"  
  
"I do not mean to burden all of you with this but I must go" Gandalf said  
  
"It is not our business to meddle in the affairs of wizards," Aragorn said  
  
"Swift winds" Legolas agreed.  
  
Gandalf quickly disappeared into the forest. Then Raven took off and they took off after her. She was trotting slowly but the hobbits still had to run. She suddenly stopped and sniffed the breeze. Legolas stopped and listened for a minute.  
  
"We are close" Legolas finally said  
  
"How close" Gimli asked  
  
"They are moving swiftly but around 2-3 leagues"  
  
"Well if you call that close, what do you call far?"  
  
"A lifetime"  
  
"Ah"  
  
It was something Legolas and Gimli discussed long ago but has been forgotten. Another fate was yet to intertwine but not as of yet.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Len was singing softly to herself. She was basically awaiting certain doom. Still she gad a plan to escape, but the chances were slim to none. If only the Orcs would help her.  
  
"Ha. Slim chance again" She said aloud.  
  
"Of what mellamin"  
  
"Of the crazy people running in circles and singing a war song."  
  
"I do not understand you but if you have all that money who needs too"  
  
"I have no idea of what you are talking about but whatever buoyant forces keep your raft afloat"  
  
"You will be mine soon enough"  
  
"Um, no, nien, non, no chance in mordor. Anything I missed" [1]  
  
The argument ended as it usually does. Tiran was bringing Len back to her father to take her hand in marriage. After what happened between them king Thanduril would pay Tiran to take Len. Tiran was staring at Len again, it was like a prize, he had won it and now he could not take his eyes off of it.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Aragorn and co. had been tracking for hours that day. They had finally reached the next section of brush when a familiar figure (at least to Legolas) stopped them. 


	5. continuing ch4

Aragorn and co. had been tracking for hours that day. They had finally reached the next section of brush when a familiar figure (at least to Legolas) stopped them.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Fin"? Legolas inquired  
  
"That's Finwë Sáralondë to you mister"  
  
"Why are YOU here?"  
  
"I got your message sir"  
  
"What message?"  
  
"Oh, That would be my problem then"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me elaborate as we go. I got an anonymous message that told me I needed to be here. I started on my way assuming it was from you then I learned the reason by um... special means"  
  
"You mean she-"  
  
"Yes but that is for later. I see. Well what are we to do?"  
  
"Hurry"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
APRIL FOOLS! Only 6 pages, haha. I know a little short but hey, whatever. Anyways who do you think this new character is? I know.  
  
[1] I know they do not speak German or French or whatever but that's Len you know. So that why that is there. Okay byer!  
  
Scrawler- Thank you for reviewing all my stories!!! You are the one to always review, thank you! I am glad you like my stories!!! 


	6. Hi

I am sorry, I can no longer do this. If no one wants to read this, so be it. I wish you all well, goodbye.


End file.
